


Infected (Kenny x reader) [South Park One shot]

by SolsticeSunrise (JacketBones)



Category: South Park
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kinda, Love Potion/Spell, OR IS IT, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketBones/pseuds/SolsticeSunrise
Summary: Love potions are a strange concept, but the even stranger option is that this is all happening without one. (Magic exists in this au, don't question it) (also available on wattpad and Quotev)





	Infected (Kenny x reader) [South Park One shot]

I stood alone on the hillside, waiting for Kenny. He was supposed to return to the camp today, and I was especially excited to see his face after so long.

I actually had a small crush on him. Okay, that’s a lie. I have a massive crush on him. But who wouldn’t? He was always so flirty and sure of himself, but he wasn’t a complete asshole like Cartman. He actually did stuff around the camp, and he had been friends with me for years.

My eye caught an orange figure emerge from the nearby woods. I perked up upon seeing him, immediately identifying him. I noticed he had his hood down for once, so his blonde hair was sparkling in the sunlight.

“Ken!” I yelled happily, waving my arms around above my head. “Ken over here!”

He looked up, and even from far away I could see his eyes widen and his mouth turn upwards into a silent laugh. He started sprinting up the hill towards me, I laughed as he finally reached me and lifted me up in the air, spinning me.

When he put me down he immediately went in for a hug. In return I wrapped my arms around him, which made him shiver. The hug was nice, but it lasted a bit... too long. I tried to push away, but Kennys grip on me was like steel.

“Uh, Ken? What are you doing?” I asked, as he was now sniffing me and stroking my head.

“Mmm…. you smell good…” He purred, nuzzling deeper into my neck and loosening his grip. I pushed him away, desperately trying to get ahold of him.

He went limp against my outstretched arms, so I was now the only thing propping him up. He stared down at me in a blissful daze, and in his eyes I saw that his pupils had a vague look of a heart in them. My own heart sank, as I realized what was happening.

Out of shock my arms weakened slightly, and he collapsed onto me. I stumbled a bit to regain my balance, and he wrapped his arms around my waist in the process. He still was only barely standing up, so I settled on holding him by the shoulders and pushing him away again.

When I tore my body out of his arms he grabbed my hand and started kissing my fingers. I scanned his face, trying to see if he was showing any other symptoms. Finally he looked back to me, his eyes still shaped into hearts.

“Kenny…. I think you’re under a love potion.”

He moaned slightly, fell to his knees still holding my arm, and began cuddling it. “Y/n! You’re so smart, I didn’t even know!”

I tried to pull away, but when I jerked my arm back he held on tightly and came with it. When he realized he was now closer to me again he latched onto my legs, his head snuggled into my lower stomach.

“Didn’t know what?” I asked. “That I was smart, or that you were under a potion?”

He sniffed me again, inhaling my scent. “The potion. I always knew you were smart, and clever, and hot, and-”

“How could you not know you were under a potion?” I asked, scrunching up my eyebrows in confusion. “Unless…. Wait, were you poisoned?!”

He laughed, and began kissing my stomach and waist, basically everywhere he could reach without letting go of me. “I don’t know, maybe~”

“You don’t seem very worried!”

He laughed again and began fiddling with my shirt, pulling it up slightly and hooking his fingers in and out of my belt loops. I pulled my shirt down. He wasn’t doing anything bad per say, but I really didn’t want him thinking he could do anymore.

“Why would I be worried? I’m right where I want to be…” He moaned. Loudly.

I worriedly glanced around, trying to come up with a plan. Kenny was still holding tightly onto me, now caressing my leg with his entire body. ‘If he really was poisoned, I should take him to someone who can help.’ I thought.

‘But how am I gonna get him off my legs?’

I decided to just be honest. “Kenny, listen.”

He looked up at me immediately. “Yeah?~” He said, gazing up at me lovingly.

“We have to get you to a specialist Ken, I think someone tried to hurt you.” I said, brushing his hair back from his face.

He melted at my touch, and grabbed my hand which he began kissing again.

“Oh, Y/n... You do such crazy things to me …!”

“Yeah, thanks. Now come on, we have to go see Craig.”

He froze, and his eyebrows furrowed together angrily. He looked back to me, now squeezing me much tighter than before, like an anaconda wrapped around my legs.

“Craig?” He asked disdainfully. “Why?”

I sighed. “Because he’s the only one who could help you. As far as I know he’s the only one around here who knows anything about magic, so if anyone has answers he does.”

He reached upwards and grabbed my arm, the other still being held against his face. Before I could ask why, he yanked my arm down and pushed me slightly back onto the grass. I’m usually a pretty stable person, but he somehow managed to topple me back onto my butt.

"Ken…?” I asked, but before I could finish he let go of my legs and pushed me back more so that I was now leaning back on my elbows, him overtop of me. His hips pressed against the inside of my legs. We were so close I could feel the heat emanating off him.

“Kenny…?” I asked again. I watched as his eyes scrolled over my body, he was breathing really heavily, like he was amazed by every curve and edge.

“Kenny!” I practically yelled. “Get up, we have to see Craig. We need to help you with whatever’s happened!”

He snapped out of his trance, and looked down at me longingly. He curled one arm around my waist again and buried his face in my neck, nibbling on my collar bone, hunting for my weak spot.

“Don’t talk about him, just stay here, with me… We can cuddle and kiss and I’d get anything you wanted. I would die a thousand times just to make sure you were happy, and anything you wanted me to do, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

“Just…. Please don’t go to him. He’d never love you like I love you, he’d break your heart!” He cried.

I groaned and pushed him off me. I pressed a hand to his cheek comfortingly, he shivered with delight and held it there with his own. I made direct eye contact with him again, and I saw that his pupils had grown, now massive and very obviously hearts instead of the vague blobs they were before.

“Kenny.” I stated.”I promise that when we see Craig, I won’t fall for him.” I said, making a point to raise my hand as if testifying.

He leaned in towards me and traced my jaw with his finger. I held back a shutter. “You promise?” He breathed.

I nodded and kissed his forehead, making his face burn a fiery red. He touched where my lips were with his finger tips, spluttering excitedly. I smiled, and took him by the hand, helping him stand up. He grabbed my wrist while we walked, and started nuzzling my shoulder, trying to get as much physical contact with me as he could.

It was a short walk until we got to the tent Craig and Tweek were staying in. It was huge, tall and well put together, so anyone could just walk into it. As far as I could tell it had multiple rooms, too. I stood outside the open flap, Kenny still at my side.

“Craig! Craig you in there? I need some answers!” I called into the tent. Craig came to the open flap in a few seconds, holding an unopened box of graham crackers.

“Oh. Hi Y/n. Tweek was just going to make some s’mores, do you want any-” He stopped himself, and stared at Kenny.

Kenny had positioned himself between me and Craig, basically shielding me from him. Craig stared blankly at him as Kenny desperately tried to block any part of me from his vision.

Craig leaned forward slightly, still with no visible emotion on his face. Kenny backed up closer to me, lowering himself in case he had to fight. Craig scanned him, then I saw something click in his head.

He leaned back to his regular stance. “Is Kenny okay?”

I tried to look over Ken to see speak to him properly, but he subconsciously leaned the same way. It was starting to get annoying.

“Ken, let me talk to Craig! I promised you didn’t I?” I said, tapping him on the back. He turned to face me, then back at Craig. He obviously didn’t trust Craig around me, even though I had literally slept in the same tent as him a few weeks ago while I waited for my tent to be made, with no moral repercussions.

Finally he stepped out of the way. He stood behind me and rested his head on top of mine, draping his arms over my shoulders and grabbing each of my hands to hold in his. I could feel his chest on my back. He was as close as he could have been without grinding on me, which I think was still an urge he was actively suppressing.

I breathed a sigh of relief. “I don’t know. I think someone might have slipped him a love potion or something, he’s acting really weird.” I said to Craig.

“Yeah. I noticed. Why are you here?”

I started fidgeting with my hair. “Well you seem to be the only one who knows a lot about potions and stuff, I thought maybe I should ask you if there’s a cure or something.”

Kenny took the lock I was playing with in his own hand, sighing contentedly. Craig sighed and strolled into the tent, gesturing for me to follow. I did, while Kenny kissed my neck some more. Craig didn’t react to it, and instead went over to the small tv stand he had next to his air mattress, picking through it until he found a textbook.

I stood, waiting for him to find the page he was flipping through for. Next to me was a small armchair, which I gestured for Kenny to take. He glanced from me to the chair, obviously making the difficult choice between me and comfort.

He eventually plopped down in the chair, spreading his legs wide. I started to turn around, but he pulled me by the wrist down with him, and I landed right between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me while squeezing me with his thighs. He once again nestled his face into the crook in my neck, practically purring like a cat.

Craig tapped on the page he had flipped to, alerting me to what he found. “Chapter 42, Love Potions.” He said, stepping over to me.

I perked up. He crouched down next to the chair and propped the book open on my lap. He pointed out what he was looking at, and I leaned forward to read the small print. Kennys leg twitched as I adjusted myself over him, slightly brushing the front of his pants.

Craig, who was reading ahead of me pointed to something. It was a list of symptoms for different kinds of love potions and spells.

“Weak knees, intense and red face and/or ears, loss of some/all cognitive thought, loss of some/all defining personality traits, loss of moisture in mouth, intense sex drive, no sex drive, ...Oh!” I chirped, pointing at what I read. “Change in pupil shape, size, or color.”

I turned to Craig, who for once looked mildly interested. “That definitely sounds like what’s happening to him. But pretty much none of the others match up!”

Craig nodded. He grabbed the book off my lap and started to get up, when all of a sudden Kenny picked up his legs and crossed them in front of me, and grabbed around my waist. A growl escaped his throat. I felt it rumble over my back, and I looked up to Craig, who was staring at the two of us.

“Uh… Ken?” I asked. At the sound of my voice he tightened his grip on me, cuddling deeper into my body.

“He touched you.” He said simply. His voice didn’t sound any different, but there was anger in his tone.

“He did?” I asked, confusedly.

I turned to Craig, who, although didn’t look baffled, did look vaguely perplexed. “Do you have any idea what he’s talking about?”

Craig shrugged. “I may have grazed you when I took the textbook.” He offered blankly. “Sorry.”

I sighed. “Don’t worry about it. He’s been like this since I met up with him.”

Craig paused and put a hand up to his chin. After a moment he snapped his fingers and began flipping through the book again, still with no clear emotions.

He tapped on a specific part again, and strolled over to us. He flipped the book over so I could see what he was pointing to, careful this time not to accidentally touch me. I read the chapter he had picked out.

“Chapter 57, Love.” I read out loud. I turned to face Craig again. “That’s kind of a general thing right?”

“Keep reading.” He said.

“Love can affect the human body in many ways, high doses of it from Love Potions can cause severe and dangerous side effects if one is not careful. Blah, blah, blah…. What did you want me to read again?”

Kenny made a grab for the book, but Craig pulled it away just in time. “I can read it Y/n! I’m probably the best reader here except you!”

Craig rolled his eyes and flipped the book again to read it himself.

“....... The phrase, ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder’ is not just a saying. Studies have shown that if one person is deeply in love with another, and that person is removed from seeing the other, they will become obsessed and madly in love with them.”

“Ken was away for awhile….” I muttered. He squeezed me tighter and upon hearing his name.

“Symptoms of an absent heart: Change in pupil size and shape; most commonly hearts, a severe need for physical contact with whomever the person of interest is, a desire to please the person of interest even to extreme lengths ie: murder, and…” Craig said, tapping the page. “Intense urge or reaction to overprotect the person of interest.”

I blinked. “Yeah that matches. But…” I said, thinking it through. “That means that…. Kenny... he actually....”

“Yeah. He loves you, for real.” Craig interrupted.

I felt goosebumps appear on my skin. Kenny nuzzled into my neck, kissing and gently biting me. “Um, are you sure? Is there any other possible answer?”

He stared blankly at me for a moment, then to Kenny, who was now stroking my legs and nibbling right under my jaw. I squeaked a little as he hit a nerve, which made him smile lovingly. He put his head close to my ear and started whispering dirty things to me, making me look away out of embarrassment.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Craig said.

I sighed. “Well what can I do about it? He can’t stay like this forever, it wouldn’t be right.”

Craig turned the page he was reading, and scanned each line quickly. He silently flipped the book once again to show me. I leaned in again, despite Kennys desperate attempts to keep me in one place.

“In the case of an absent heart, one should never keep the infected near the person of interest, and in extreme cases one should even tell the infected that there is no way to see the person of interest. Ie: telling them they have passed.”

“Jesus that’s extreme.” Craig said. I nodded.

“However…” Craig continued. “If the person of interest has a similar infatuation with the infected, there is a possibility that their love could even out the obsession, and the infected would return to normal. Although it is important to note, this outcome is extremely rare.”

“So, basically, in order to understand our options,” Craig concluded. “Do you like him back?” He asked, closing the book with a soft thump.

My swear my heart stopped beating in that moment. I stared at Craig, my eyes wide in emotions I couldn’t even describe. I could feel Kennys heart thudding against my back behind me, and he was now completely still, waiting for my response.

“I… uh...., that’s kinda….. Uh…!” I stuttered. Craig was still staring intently at me, and I could feel Kennys eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I looked at the ground, realizing I couldn’t escape.

“......yeah.” I whispered.

For a split second, everything was still. Craigs eyes widened slightly, it was the most surprised I had ever seen him. Kennys grip on me loosened, and his breathing stopped. It was peaceful, but of course, it had to end.

Suddenly Kenny stood up, taking me along with him since I was still basically on top of him. He gripped my shoulders tightly and his eyes were starting to brim with tears of joy. “Really Y/n, your not just saying that?!” He cried. I nodded sheepishly.

Tears began streaking down his face, and he smiled wider than I had ever seen. He tugged my wrist, pulling me into his embrace. He let go of my arm and cupped each side of my face, like I was made of glass.

Without warning he pulled me closer to him, and smashed his lips into mine. Every hair on my neck stood straight up. His cold, chapped lips contrasted his warm tongue that forcefully entered my mouth. I was too stunned to kiss back, and upon realizing that Craig was still there I pushed him away.

He was still grinning in his glee. I began sputtering out nonsense, still too shocked to form words. I turned to Craig, maybe to beg for freedom.

Craig looked to Kenny, and gave him a thumbs up. I blushed, now slightly irritated. “H-hey!”

Craig looked at me, unimpressed with my protest. “So yeah. Just keep being in love with him for awhile, and he should go back to normal.”

I cleared my throat as Kenny began to passionately rub up against me, grabbing at my body like an animal in heat. “Yeah, I hope so.” I said, quivering slightly.

I lead him out of the tent and towards his own. It was much smaller than Craig and Tweeks considering he was the only one sleeping inside it, and it was very dusty on the outside from weeks of not being touched. I unzipped it and he pulled me inside, onto his blow-up mattress sitting on the floor.

As soon as I hit his raggedy blanket, he crawled into the bed next to me and cradled me in his arms. He started spooning me, hiding his face in my neck. He was now groaning loudly, as if every second he was touching me was pure ecstacy.

I shifted to face him, and he touched his forehead to mine, his pupils now completely and undeniably heart shaped, with a pointed bottoms and rounded tops. Our legs were tangled together, and Kenny had somehow managed to encircle me in his arms once more, despite me not noticing it.

“God, you look more beautiful every time I see you…..” He cooed. I playfully rolled my eyes.

“Like you ever actually stopped looking at me today.”

He chuckled. “You’re right.” He adjusted himself so that he was now even closer to me, so close I could smell him.

I noticed a small bit of dirt near his eye, so I wiggled my arm free from under him, feeling it tingle as it began to lose the heat Kenny was giving off. I wiped away the smudge with my thumb. Kenny grabbed my hand and started nuzzling it again, indulging in my tenderness.

“Oh Y/n, I’m so happy…..!” He mumbled, his blonde hair falling into his face. He didn’t fix it, as if out of fear that if he looked away I would be gone. He pulled himself even closer to me.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t said yes. I don’t think I could’ve controlled myself… you’re just so damn amazing, in every way.”

I giggled. “I think that’s the infection talking, i’m not really all that.”

His eyes widened in shock, and his mouth twisted into a frown. “No don’t say that!” He practically yelled. “Y/n, you’re the best person in the world. You’re strong and brave and smart, not to mention funny. I love you so much, like to the end of the universe. I just ...” He stopped, considering something.

“Let me prove how much I love you.” He whispered, making intense eye contact with me.

Before I could respond he grabbed each of my hands, entangling his fingers between each of mine. He flipped me onto my back and positioned himself over me, trapping me with his legs.

He leaned in next to my ear, his moist breath tickling my neck. “Please….” He begged.

I swallowed. My entire body felt much warmer than it did a moment ago. I tentatively hooked my legs around his hips.

 

“Be gentle.” I Murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> God damn. 
> 
> Honestly this is my first fic where something even mildly smutty happened. I might make a full on *ehem* lemon... if someone asks.


End file.
